Gravitating Orbit
by NickeltheRed
Summary: A darker alternate ending to BD. Aro is driven into paranoia due to a particular half breed rising to power. And by the looks of things, she may change the world as they know it. And Jacob seems to be the Cullens' last hope.
1. Bella

**WARNING to any hardcore**_** Twilight**_** fanatics: Please review if you wish, but do not merely personally downright complain; for I confess, I mock the**_** Twilight **_**series occasionally, and yes my opinions on the original storyline may tie into the story to an angle. **

* * *

><p>My left hand hardly had the time to turn the handle before I heard a voice smoothly flow out from behind me, "Bella, where are you going?"<p>

_Surprise, surprise,_ I thought. I wasn't able to slip through the door as simply as I hoped, upon this calm grey morning. I sighed longingly, and replied, "I just wanted to go for a walk, Rosalie, that's all. I'll be back shortly."

"Alright. But remember Carlisle said he wants all of us to go hunting by noon."

"I remember," I assured her nodding in thanks, as I made my way outside.

I could not deny that I rather enjoyed walking unaccompanied for once, to be left alone to my thoughts for a time, even if the time was short. The meadow was currently as beautiful all in its natural, attractive layout as always. The flowers were fully blossomed, and the leaves of the vastly-rooted trees swayed with the delicte autumn breeze. A few sunbeams darted downwards through the patch of clouds overhead. The peaceful atmosphere caused me to mildly yearn for the old days—since currently, Edward and I rarely come to our meadow now merely to bask in each other's company as we had in the past. Regrettably though, we had other things on our minds, which prevented us from finding that certain amount of tranquility at present.

Then abruptly, without warning the surrouding air altered, shifted in an odd way, and I didn't like how it felt. I caught this—inkling, a hunch—no, it was a _scent_. And I grew all-too-aware of the fact that I wasn't alone any longer.

I whirled around with my vampiric speed, and soon, I found myself facing a second vampire standing in the distance. A smaller vampire at that; but when his ruby eyes locked with mine of gold, I immediately pinpointed the particular scent at once. He smelled of the Volturi. And within a matter of milliseconds, he strolled in my direction, instantly stopping a mere two feet apart from where I stood, bewildered. I privately noted he was faster than I was, despite his humanistic physical age and lean appearance. That factor was good to keep in mind, to play mindfully.

"Good morning, Bella." The young vampire's greeting didn't sound too pleasant or merry, to say the least. Alec, one of the two dreadful twins, rolled his eyes at my visible discomfort.

"Alec!" I snapped. "Why are _you_ here?" I knew from personal experience, that when a Volturi Clan member was prowling around through Forks—or anywhere, really—it was never the brightest omen that one would cross.

"Relax, idiot. I did not make this long trip just to attack you."

I glared at him in return as hardheartedly as I could manage; just to remind him I wasn't some meek human he could simply toy with anymore. I was now one of him, whether he actually preferred it or not. "Then in that case, forgive me if I must repeat my question."

Alec clicked his tongue against his teeth in annoyance. "Well...as always, I am here in to _confront_ you—and your coven too as a whole, on Aro's behalf. Again. Though, since I happened to run into you first, I suppose this will be sufficient."

_He left Europe for Aro?_ "…But every time before, it seemed like Jane was Aro's chief massager."

"Yes," Alec settled on. "I also came in her stead. Sister had grown quite tired of you after everything that occurred. She refuses to have nothing to do with you Cullens... But anyways, we're straying from the main subject: Aro wants order to be restored. He feels as if the vampire ranks are growing sloppy these days, and they are crumbling down at uncomfortable rates. He wishes that your coven will right your wrongs…before he finally has to fix everything for you. _Once and for all_."

"What does that have to do with us? _Why_ you threatening us again?" I cried.

"Oh, come now. You should know already the Volturi have always been acknowledged for our long lasting age and our distinct governmental power over the vampire kind. And as long as I have been with them, I swear I have never heard of such commotion, or trouble caused by numerous separate vampires _combined_, than compared to you lot of arrogant rebels!" Alec was not happy a camper at this point. In fact, it was very clear to me that he was undeniably, and positively _livid_. He added, "Did you _honestly_ think...Aro took interest in you because of your petty contagious belief that pure love will conquer all, and because your coven is larger than others, that _you_ _became voided_ of the Vampire Code of Law altogether?"

Of course, I opened my mouth to defend my loved ones, although Alec had no genuine intention of allowing me to actually do so. He hastily took the liberty in answering for me.

"No..." he stated, "you were _not_ ever meant to be the one miraculous exception to the Code of Law. We, the Volturi, have spared your coven's existence more times than my sister and I personally care for. And just as before, we fear your coven will be the cause of the revelation of all vampires…and who knows what _else_ vampires will link to, and so on…the _entire_ supernatural public may be at risk."

"But we haven't _done anything!_" I could feel my temper reaching its peak by the level of intensity that now sprouted in my tone of voice. "It's not even like we usually feed from huma—"

"_You incompetent wench, you are so blind to view the larger picture that's at hand!_ Think of _all_ the members in your coven. Correct if me if I am wrong—but currently—are you not one member short?"

I wavered. Seeing this, Alec's eyes flashed with dark enthusiasm. He was not only trying to make realize what he was truly hinting at, but he also was now taunting me with the overlooked detail...just like a sadistic bully. And momentarily, I panic, "Why? What has she done, is she alright?"

"Ah, she is doing more than just alright from the last time— Living like the spoiled princess you all treated her as. And the whole point to this message is that she's been, and _still_ is, taking in private donors. _And_ _she_ _keeps them alive_, as human familiars…. She feeds from them, taking what she needs, but she rarely kills them. You see, Bella, with the technology today, word can spread rapidly through various means. What if one of her mortal pets uses the phone lines, or she even permits them have online accounts on her main computers? _Someday_, somehow, _something_ will slip out if they survive."

"Wait," I said, trying my best to decode and dissect every word that came past his lips, trying to remain focused and alert. "When you say, '_the last time_,' does that mean _you_ saw her? In person?"

"Well, not long after she ran out on you, rumors began to float about regarding her rising to power, and naturally Aro was eager to go to collect her if he could."

I smiled then, beside myself, even when I didn't believe in being a pompous person, "And I assuming she shot you guys down, huh?"

"We tried to collect her merely for the sake of _preventing_ further mutiny. But it only became clearer that she is nothing but _one_—_enormous_—_problem_."

"Alec, this threat is empty and futile!" I recovered my composer for the most part, at best. "She left us by choice, you seem you know that. She's nineteen years old by now, mentally and physically. We don't have reasonability over her anymore."

Alec shook his head before me, quite frustrated with the situation yet. "On the contrary…humans are vampires are different—_obviously_—and thus, her origins will ever trace back to the Olympic Coven. She _is_ yours. You _made_ her, you _birthed_ her. Vampires are always connected to their makers, whether they want to admit it or not. Her existence started with you, and it started this little revolution within our old system…you _should_ do well to take accountability for it. Aro claims he's willing to grant you thirty days. But if you are not unsuccessful, he will end you. For good. And he will be fully prepared this time, for he will make certain that our allies outnumber yours.

"Alec, look, I think you should just leave. Aro is only concerned about losing his own power, and not concerned for our race as a whole. You should tell him if he's so paranoid over another minor silly detail, then _he_ should deal—"

…Apparently, I had just struck the last, waning nerve Alec had in himself. I did not have the chance to complete my statement—for he had moved for me. Moved with the rapid speed and impressive strength, that briefly took me by surprise, even as a vampire. Evidently the older the vampire is, the faster and sturdier they become.

Granted that—the next thing I knew, I was flat on my back, upon the meadow's floor, looking up at Alec. He gripped my arm with his right hand, and his left had clasped around my throat, flipping me, shoving me downwards. And Hard. So hard, that I actually felt various parts of my cold, stiff hide crackle, chip, and crack. (However, it recovered, healing itself just as quickly.)

He bared his top row of white, seamless teeth; the vapmiric cultural sign to present dominance. I had never really pegged Alec to be the type to pick a fight. After all, he'd always been the type to remain quiet and collected to begin with.

All he did next was whisper menacingly above me, "If I were you…_I would run along home now to pass on the massage_."

I hissed, and then Alec released me, and dashed out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Edward!" I shouted, darting through the door as fast as my own level of speed would allow me to. "Edward! Everyone!"<p>

And just as I expected the entire family rushed into the entryway, alarmed by my terror.

"What is it, Bella?"

I regained my nerve decently enough to explain with detail. "I just saw Alec, and he said Aro's lost his patience with us this time around. They're threatening to kill us."

Emmet was the first to utter something as he groaned, "Oh hell, _now_ what for?"

"Apparently, _she's_ been keeping humans in her home...you know, as familiars it sounds like, and she's not killing them." I said carefully.

"And this is a bad thing?" It was Carlisle who joined in on the conversation secondly.

Edward, standing closest to me, reached for my hand and he set his firm, uneasy gaze on Carlisle. "We all know the Volturi are highly sensitive when it comes to exposure. If the humans don't die, then our world's secrets don't die with them. Right Bella, is that it?"

I nodded, "Exactly their point."

Emmet didn't want to buy it. "I still can't see what they really expect us to do. _She_ the one who refuses talk to _us_, and _we're_ the ones that have to stroll right in and force her to change her lifestyle? No offence or anything..."

Esmee responded sympathetically, "Emmet...she's family." Her words then had caused his perplexed face to soften with minor guilt, as he shifted his eyes to Edward, silently questioning what he had planned to do.

Edward though, meekly shook his head. I on the other hand, wanted to take action as soon as possible, no matter the amount of emotional strain this event would give all of us. I just needed to think. I just needed ideas of where to start.

And that's when silence fell within the room; the entire family was frozen. No pun intended. But after a good two minutes of the soundless building tension, it was completely shattered when Edward sighed heavily. "Call Jacob."

Eyebrows all round rose up in pure interest, and I snapped my head his way. "What?" I demanded. The word spat out of my mouth a bit harsher than I had anticipated it to though.

Edward, attempting to maintain a steady, measured conduct, he repeated with impeccable patience, "Call Jacob."

"You cannot be serious!"

"I _am_ serious, Bella."

I immediately felt myself shift into a defensive mood. "But Aro said this is _our_ problem, it's _always_ our problem! We're not dragging an outsider into this, and certainly not Jacob for that matter. We're not asking him to participate in this dilemma. This doesn't concern him at all!"

"She won't listen to you. She won't listen to me either." Edward replied.

Emmet returned in on the interaction, "He's right, Bells."

"But she's _my_ _daughter_!"

"_And_ the wolf's object of imprinting." Jasper countered next. "He's _supposed_ to be there for her. That's the entire point behind the magical element of the imprinting process."

Edward and Alice nodded then in unison. "Out of everyone we know—Jacob would be the _only_ one she'd even _consider_ seeing."

I could not believe what I was hearing. "I'm sorry you guys, but Aro is creating an army! _An_ _army_. Do you not remember what we went through with Victoria?" I shook my head. "Who knows what the Volutori themselves are capable of creating. They could easily have contacts with hundreds, maybe thousands of other vampires! He's fixated on us once again, and he wants us to handle it ourselves. He has no more room for leniency towards us. How you do think they'll react when they hear we're just sitting around as we send a werewolf—who hasn't even communicated with us at all us since she left home—to go fix it for us? They'd hate it. That's just asking for it."

Eward's hand lifted, untangling itself from mine in order to rest on the small part of my back, his thumb moving in a coaxing manner. "Bella love...that's precisely _our_ point: this is how we can handle it. Yes, _we_ may not go to confront her ourselves...but the plan to ask Jacob to go instead is still our strategy to create."

"How do you know if Jacob will even talk to usnow, let alone feel like helping us again? He's _changed_—even more-so than when he heard about the wedding. He's too miserable to even say her very name...much like we are..."

Rosalie finally angled her beautiful sharp chin upwards with confidence. "Well, that's why there is always a fallback to every good plan. But in the meantime, we're going to have to get the mutt to listen."

* * *

><p>Four days had passed since Alec's assault. And as for Jacob, to my surprise, had decided without any second thoughts, to stop by when Edward called the Black residence. Esmee was even so considerate to run to the market to buy Jacob a chicken dinner to be ready for when he arrived. Jacob parked his motorbike next to Carlisle's car, and expressed his light appreciation for the thought, but he had hardly touched any of the food. I could sense Jacob had only come to get straight to the point.<p>

Edward had been the one to initiate the discussion further, clarifying what the unfortunate issue was we had at hand, and before long the others had settled themselves around the table as well to place emphasize on the specifics.

And eventually, about a half hour later, Carlisle closed the long talk with saying, "And of course we will grant you money for the round trip. We'll sponsor the entire thing...food, your passport, the rental car, and any hotels, until you reach her palace."

Jacob sat coolly in his chair and just simply...listened. Not once did he make the effort to interrupt the conversation. I personally, had difficulty reading the emotion upon my friend's face—that is to say, if there essentially was one. Standing beside Edward's seat, with my arms crossed, I inquiringly observed my husband's features afterwards.

I concluded that I could perhaps, determine Jacob's inner thoughts better by the way Edward acted towards him. Edward's current expression not an angry one, and it was not quite sorrowful either. It basically seemed contrite, thoughtful and cautious, even. And if _Edward _himself, actually acted this way towards Jacob...actually spoke carefully to _not_ to drive Jacob down, as if Jacob was mentally teetering over the edge— Similar to a parent having to tell their child that the family pet had died while they were in school—I gathered Jacob's mind was far from easy, despite his discreet, unmoving demeanor.

My hypothesis caused me to drop into the remaining chair, between the two of them, and I reached for Jacob's arm. He mildly flinched at the contact, but I doubted it was from the differences in our body temperature. It was more likely because he had been zoning out a bit as the news had to finish to sink in. I piped up, "You don't have to do this, you know. Don't feel like you have to count this as your problem too for once. We'll understand perfectly if this time you won't help us."

"I know that," he said, thinking it over, "but...I'll go." His tone of voice was so plain; and it was so not from the assertive, clever, charming, yet cocky and playful Jacob that I had befriended back when I had moved to Forks.

The hand of mine resting on his limb squeezed it with concern, "Jacob—"

"I said I'll go, Bells."

And so, whether I favored it or not, it was definitely settled. Jacob would to go her, go to resolve the dilemma in our place. However, I still wasn't certian what I had to pray for the most: Jacob's safety...or his sanity?

* * *

><p><strong>In this piece, I tried to experiment with Renesmee's character in the upcoming chapters. And I want to inform readers, her personality and demeanor is inspired mainly by the combination of: Queen of Damned Akasha, Queen Sophie Anne from <em>True Blood<em>, and the Hollywood-ized idea of Dracula's brides. It's said she was born "different" after all, right? And of course the reasons to why that is, are very clear. So, what if _different_ is just another term for _natural_...or _traditional_, per se?**


	2. True Vampires

**Mainstream characters belong to Meyers.**** The vampire, Alvar and the tiger shifters are my own characters, who are just meant to give the plotline more flavor is all. And the inspiring lyrics belong to Muse. **

**Notes:**

_*** "Herr Alvar Kauffmann, ehrilch,"**_** translates to "Mister Alvar Kauffmann, honestly..." (For those who haven't studied German.) **

*** And **_**streak**_** is a term used for a family or grouping of tigers.**

*** I recommend reading: _Vampires: the Occult Truth_, by Konstantinos**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I think I'm drowning,<br>**__**Asphyxiated**_  
><em><strong>I wanna break this spell,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That you've created<strong>_

_**You're something beautiful,**_  
><em><strong>A contradiction<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna play the game,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want the friction<strong>_

_**You will be the death of me;**_  
><em><strong>You will be the death of me—"<strong>_

* * *

><p>A lean, sophisticated-dressed vampire sat rigidly upon the gold-lined vintage settee, opposite from the half breed. Georges Bizet's <em>La Habanera<em>blared out from the speaker's system. The indoor pond beside them quietly bubbled in and out of the filters; the swimming Oriental coy swerved harmoniously together beneath the rippling olive surface.

Her ruby gaze had not once stirred from his place the entire time. She watched his own colored eyes glide from the half-open doors, to the pond again, and then back to her. Three times. Her beautiful mouth had gradually curled into an attentive smirk while her slender fragile fingers played with the ends of her copper ringlets. Whether she became amused by his cut and clear discomfort, or was it merely her individual pride that had gotten the better of her just then, Alvar wasn't quite positive.

"Herr Alvar Kauffmann, ehrilch," she spoke at last in flawless German, with no amount of concern whatsoever, and then switched to back to general English. "Surely, you cannot enjoy taking the role of a Volturi spy?..."

"Hm." Alvar cleared his throat somewhat coyly, as his ashen hands traveled down from his knees to clench the settee's wooden frame beneath him. "...Ah ja, I admit being forced to leave my home and post in Heidelberg...was rather _untimely_." He chose his words cautiously.

"Aro tends to do things at the last minute. My heart aches for you, Alvar, while you and your partners back home are still trapped within his clutches."

The twin crafted doors that were ajar from before, suddenly creaked open to their full extent. And in sauntered a large male tiger. The ginger tint of his sleek coat attractively mirrored the chandelier lighting from above.

Alvar thought it odd to have a tiger—or _tigers?_—solely roaming about through the halls, especially with a selected number of venerable ripe humans living indoors as well. Apparently, the half breed kept not one tiger in her care, but an even six—three males, three females four ginger, two white. The rest of the streak had entered the room shortly after their leader. All six pairs of the alert, alluring amber eyes made contact with Alvar, but the felines paid further heed other than that, for they similarly chose the recline around the pond, near their possessor's feet, save for the first tiger. He in in contrast, approached the girl directly, premitting her to stroke his right ear.

"Welcome back, Ming Lei. Any news on the others?"

The tigers although, had never really been true tigers to begin with as it seemed.

The great cat interestedly enough, had transformed into a young man, kneeling in the exact same spot before her. Lady Renesmee then humbly recommended him to acquire one the silk robes which were hanging on the hooks in the wall behind her settee. Once he was re-clothed, he faced her questioning something in Chinese; and she replied to him in his native language with an agreeing tone.

"Tiger shifters...," Alvar breathed before he could restrain himself.

Although, Lady Renesmee didn't miss Alvar's wondering and took advantage of it, "Astonishing, is it not? I found these siblings when I traveled to Chinatown in California two years back. They were smuggled into the States, but I could smell them straightaway when I crossed paths with them. They were not your everyday immigrants. Thus, long story short, I offer them a deal—I would support them, as long as they remained loyal to me."

Alvar gulped at the thought of someone like her was able to assemble shifters at her guard, since it was very typical for the shifter branches to stand on opposite ground of vampires. "I see," he said then merely for the sake of it.

She continued causally, "We had one thing in common, however. Both myself and the tigers felt misplaced. We never quite felt as if we belonged where we were born and raised."

He was placed in very uncomfortable position. This girl was more than he bargained for. Not only was she indeed a rare case, a half breed—but she thought beyond her teenage years. Her behavior was rather psychologically overpowering, _even_ to fellow a vampire.

Overall, Lady Renesmee Noriega (she refused to be labeled as a Cullen any longer), acted professionally, but spiritedly. She made certain she was viewed as Alfa, and yet she presented a more genuine and moderate side if it was needed otherwise. She inspiringly flaunted the poise and stance of Marilyn Monroe while she possessed the style and approach of Queen Cleopatra VII. Furthermore, if he had been asked, he'd honestly have to say that he was impressed with her present way of life. Not every multilingual nineteen year old could manage to obtain a small marble and glass palace, and personally build it amongst of a Norwegian mountain forest—complete with employees and beastly bodyguards, and so forth...

"I assume you must be hungry by this time, Alvar? Shall we fetch you a glass?" she anticipated. "I would offer you blood from the source, but unlike me, full-fledged vampires cannot control themselves when doing so. It'd be a shame if you caused a wet bloody mess on my newly waxed floors.

He again, never fed from a glass. The concept was too atypical for his tastes. Yes, naturally, he usually drained the living source instead. And her last words were sharp, nearly degrading; though it still wasn't quite time to splinter the remaining civility. He ran his hand down the medium length of his sleek auburn hair. "Yes. Thank you, Milady." He was hungry in any case.

Lady Renesmee's expression reflected a certain amount of satisfactory, and she nodded curtly. "Ming Lei, bring a fresh beverage for my guest and I, won't you, please?" The shifter standing on the sidelines closed his now handsome narrow dark eyes, and bowed properly towards his supervisor before departing for a time. "Although, I do hope you are fine with A- blood type, Alvar. I'm afraid that's all I offer you at this time. Those who have that type here are the best donors and are most accustomed being bled daily."

"Yes, alright." Alvar began. His deeper curiosity however, was really taking over him, and suddenly he wanted to take the shot, no matter what the consequences would turn out to be. He dug up the courage to interrogate the girl. "...Lady Renesmee, are you not worried about the mortals here revolting? As you are obviously aware of, Aro has been for quite some time. But just out of my sheer own interest, do you ever worry about them revealing our...well, your secret to the vaster public?"

Lady Renesmee shook her head mildly as she insisted, "They mean no harm. Besides...I wouldn't have taken any of the mortals that I'm keeping now if I sensed there was even an inkling of untrustworthiness. They're not miserable prisoners here. If anything, I would have difficulty forcing my mortal familiars to _leave_..."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because—the only type of humans I take in are the _believers_—the oddballs who just want to be wanted, the adventure-junkies that are in need of a new quest, the modern-day hippies who will accept any kind of magick-related culture and find it beautiful not frightening, or the ones who feel emotionally lost, who pursue a place to belong. I manage the mortals who wish for, and seek something to experience something that can only be found beyond the standard walls of mortal society."

* * *

><p>A short time later, Alvar went silent once more. His pointer finger idly tapped against the polished curve of the goblet filled with the lukewarm A- substance. He licked his cold lips after his next swallow.<p>

"Is the blood not to your liking? You don't seem any less troubled than when you were caught lurking around the premises. I assure you it's fresh. I make certain the humans stay perfectly pleased and healthy."

Her voice pulled him out of the trance. "No, Milady, it's not that. It's uh...your intentions I'm wondering about."

"Yes...I have thought over your punishment as well. I could just give you to my streak...you wouldn't be the first vamp they've wiped out." Lady Renesmee stated truthfully, sipping from her own goblet, and disregarded the minor panic returning to etch into his features... "But instead...would you be fascinated in obtaining a second chance, Alvar?"

An announcement such as this, was positively the last thing Alvar had expected to hear. "Milady?"

"Say you report back to Aro within the upcoming week: you tell him that there is nothing really new here. And then, you gather up your little detective agency and work for me."

"For you?"

"Yes, Alvar, Aro is a dying breed. He's a breed that _should_ die out, in fact. No one should enjoy an egotistic vampire that acts as if he will ever rule this world of ours. Working for me, Alvar, I guarantee would be more beneficial for all of you—_Chief_ _Officer_ _Kauffmann_. Does that title appeal to you? Much better than 'private spy,' don't you agree?"

Alvar was rather captivated, but he knew to be clever enough not to fall for any trick, any falsehood too hard, or too quickly. "That's a...a very _generous_ proposal..."

"A great ruler of a certain civilization needs to be generous to their people. My subjective goal is not to necessarily dictate, but to _change_ the world we hide in. The only way that I will be truly successful in leading this world is if I have supportive followers, and not just basic servants. Think of it as a_ friendly competition_. A campaign, if you must. And I will win by gaining factions in ways, in which Aro has not."

"So...generally speaking, attempting to build an empire that will ultimately overshadow the Volturi will lead to bigger and better things?"

"Yes."

"And you are in hopes that one day in day in the near future mortals will also be aware of your throne?"

"Perhaps," broadcasted Lady Renesmee, "but frankly I feel neutral about the mortals knowing."

"Milady—are you this power-hungry for the sake of things, or is there a more defined motive behind you plan?"

Lady Renesmee scoffed lightly. "If I _was_ power-hungry for the sake of things, don't you think I'd be far more spontaneous and impulsive than I am at present? I would've been blinded by hatred, and I wouldn't be able to even envision the future I'm aiming for."

She chuckled then, when Alvar's posture radiated a beam of embarrassment.

"I was raised with my uncle, Jasper. Around him, I picked up a thing or two. I learned to make my moves wisely, to set patterns, walk the path as the hunter and not the prey, and most of all—to be as tolerant as possible. Patience is a virtue, even amongst our kind. As I told you before, Alvar, I never felt like I had truly belonged with my family. That is why when I had enough, and became certain that I could support myself by all means, I left them. I didn't even bother sneaking away. I told the family straight out that I did not want to live by the routine that they had. I wanted to live my life by what was natural to me. And to me—scuttling about the woodland preying on elk, fox, and so on, was _not_ natural."

"Then what do you want, Milady?"

She thought about it. "Just that. To be what I am. To be what—who—I'd like to be. And to not be ashamed of it—not that I am necessarily, but to not have that outside opinion telling me to feel otherwise. Times haves changed, I fully realize, and as immortal beings, vampires have adapted to the change. Time will change here and time over again. But I have done some underground research and I have created a theory which states that may have not been for the best for our kind..."

Just when Alvar believed their exchanges couldn't grow interesting...indeed they had. "Oh?"

"The vampire is a creature not as what it once was. It means differently these days. The vampire has not evolved, per se, but has been _mutated_."

"Mutated how?"

"Walking in daylight," Lady Renesmee listed for one example. "Vampires in early ancient times were allergic to the light. I think all the chemicals and strange hormones injected in their produce, added with modern means of pollution, mankind's internal systems have changed. The lead, the smolder and so forth, had been entering their bodies overtime. It gets into their blood. And we intake their blood. Therefore, when we digest it, there's going to be side effects. And if the polluted blood is consumed repeatedly, a transformation was bound to happen."

Alvar assumed, "So, the Elder vampires were night raiders."

"Soon enough, vampire are noticing their hides stiffen to a drastic extent. Hard like stone. It was no longer a fleshy, reddish color from the nightly blood. It began to grow pale instead, ashen. And it started to _sparkle, _for Hecate's sake!— Because the vampire began to change, so did the olden abilities. The Elders, the first night children to walk the earth, lost the control to adjust their bodies to take various shapes."

"Like _bats_, and rolling mist?" snorted Alvar. But Renesmee's stare that he received in return, was far from joking.

"In the case of vampires, Alvar, we must recall that we are _not_ fictional creatures designed by the early novelists. The first literature mentioning the Elder vampires were at every angle, considered nonfiction by those who captured it. In reality, most of these articles were written by the most respected scholars of their time. Longstanding Occult literature covering vampires yet exist. From several personal accounts, journals, and intent investigations, one can quickly tell that something very real was being described."

"I see."

"But putting all else aside, do you...or do not accept the offer?"

Alvar's eyes went wide with awe. Because that's when she leaned forward, grinning broadly, to allow her canine teeth to protrude forth into a pair of lengthy, sharp fangs.

"Do you...or do you not call yourself a true vampire?"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I wanted freedom<br>Bound and restricted**  
><strong>I tried to give you up<strong>  
><strong>But I'm addicted<strong>_

**_Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation_**  
><strong><em>You'd never dream of<em>**  
><strong><em>Breaking this fixation<em>**

**_You will squeeze the life out of me—"_**

**Finally, I completed chapter two! The semester ended and I'm on break for a while yet. Jacob will re-enter in the following chapter.**


End file.
